1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel and a curved display, and more particularly, to a display panel with low light leakage and a curved display with low light leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curved display is a display having a curved display surface. When viewers are watching the curved display, the distances between the curved display and the eyes of the viewers at every position are almost the same, and the viewers can view an image displayed on the central region or the peripheral region of left and right ends of the screen in nearly a right angle. Accordingly, there are no issues such as brightness deviation and color washout in the curved display compared to the flat display panel. In addition, the curved display can provide the visual effect similar to the three-dimensional visual images. Therefore, the cured display has become a prospect display product. However, the curved display is formed by bending the flat panel display by an external force, so that deviations of corresponding positions between the two substrates will be a problem which may induce the light leakage and further affect the display quality of the curved display.